Son Gohan (Anime)
"I know your kind! You think you can just waltz in and take our planet! But you forgot one thing; I'm my father's SOOOOOONNNNNN!" - Super Saiyan 2 Gohan when confronting Bojack. Son Gohan is the firstborn son of Son Goku and Chichi, and the first Saiyan-Earthling Hybrid. He was repeatedly consider to be the prodigy of the Dragon Ball series and have potential even greater then Goku and Vegeta separately. Powers And Techniques Gohan was born with bottomless potential, making him a prodigy of the series. Gohan was trained at the very young age by Piccolo Jr., learning the Art of Ma (Demon) but eventually cross his training with his father, learning the Turtle School martial art style and learning several techniques from both Goku and Piccolo Jr. Gohan has bottomless potential that, once they're fully unlocked by Elder Kai, Gohan is even stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks without the need to become a Super Saiyan. ''Taijutsu'' (Body Technique) Gohan used the mixture of two martial art style. The Turtle-style, which the martial artists used the posture of making their hands resemble the snapping beak of a turtle. This style focuses on fortifying the fighter's defense and deliver a quick, sharp strikes at the opponents. And the Namekian-style, which it's based on Kenpo art and usage of Namekian's elastic limps and sharp claws. Gohan combined them to better improve his defense and speed while able to deliver sharper and brutal blows. Though he lacks extendable limbs, he makes up by using his burst of speed to flank his opponents. *'Leave My Daddy Alone!:' A technique Gohan used when he exploded in a rage over his evil uncle Raditz torturing his father. Covered in a fiery red aura, Gohan gave a mighty leap and headbutt his opponent with enough force that he managed to weaken the evil Saiyan. *'Thrust Counterattack:' A counterattack technique where Gohan evade the opponent and deliver one-two punches. **'Angry Blow:' A weaker version of Thrust Counterattack. *'Body Destruction:' A combination of Leave My Daddy Alone! and Masenko-Ha. Gohan will deliver a lethal headbutt strong enough to penetrated the opponent's body then finish them with the Masenko-Ha. *''Chou Maretsugeki'': 'A rush combo of powerful punches and kicks before sending the opponent flying and knocking into the ground. Used by Gohan as a Super Saiyan Full Power. *'Super Assault Combo: A rush combo of punches beforeing knocking them away. Used by SSj Gohan during his training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Quiet Rage:' A brutal rush combo where Gohan punches the opponent across the sky, flew ahead to deliver a backhand punch, teleport below them and deliver a high kick. Used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to kill the remaining Cell Jr.'s. *'Soaring Dragon Strike: '''Super Saiyan 2 Gohan delivers a hook punch to stun the opponent then follow up with an uppercut, each producing whitish-blue energy streaks. Used against Perfect Cell. *'Explosive Demon Impact:' Super Saiyan 2 Gohan delivers a kick to their face then a powerful kick to their stomach. Used against Power-Weighted Perfect Cell, which forced him to regurgitate Android #18 and reverts to Semi-Perfect Cell. *'Explosive Combination: Gohan punches the opponent's stomach and punches them again up into the air. Then, he teleports behind them and attacks them with a kick followed by a large blue energy wave. He used this attack during his battle against Dabura. *'Ultimate Knuckles: '''A single punch with the back of the fist used to stun an opponent. Used by Ultimate Gohan in the beginning of his battle with Super Buu. *'Super Strength: 'A counterattack used by Ultimate Gohan where he upward kicks the opponent in the chin and then punches them in the gut. Used against Super Buu. *'Burst Rush: 'Ultimate Gohan kicks the opponent up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending them flying upward. He then flies after the opponent and knocks them into the ground, where he finally blasts them with a Super Kamehameha. *'I'm Here To Kill You: 'Ultimate Gohan kicks the opponent in the stomach, followed by a 360-spin kick to the head, ending with a left hook to the back of the head, knocking the opponent to the ground. He used this attack during his battle with Super Buu. *'Justice Punch: A basic punch used by Gohan as the Great Saiyaman. *'Justice Kick: '''A basic kick used by Gohan as the Great Saiyaman 'Swordsmanship' During six months of survival training under Piccolo Jr., he was given a sword which he made good use of it, especially to slice the T-Rex's tail piece by piece to satisfy his hunger. He later train himself to wield the Z-Sword during the Majin Buu saga. However, he never used the sword in battle and Gohan plans on using Z-Sword to fight Super Buu but it was broken. 'Basic Ki Technique' *'Ki Blast''' *'Ki Manipulation' *'Ki Sense' *'Masenko:' Translated either "Demon Flash" or "Demon Glint", it is a technique originated from Demon King Piccolo and learned it from Piccolo Jr. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. It was first used against Nappa when Gohan got enraged over Piccolo's sacrifice and was the most used technique since. **'Double Masenko:' A Masenko that was fired by both separate hands, similar as the Double Kame Hame Ha. Used to kill Spice and Vinegar. **'Super Masenko:' A stronger version of Masenko. **'Combined Masenko:' A joint combo between Gohan and Future Trunks firing the Masenko in unison. Used against Legendary Super Saiyan Broly but to no effect. **'Hyper Masenko:' A single-handed version of Masenko. Used against Broly. **'Explosive Madan:' A short-range version of Masenko. Used against Dabura. ***'Super Explosive Madan: '''A stronger version of Explosive Madan, used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. **'Ultimate Masenko:' The strongest version of Masenko used by Gohan in his Unlocked Potential state. Used against Final Form Frieza. **'Masendan:' A grenade verision of Masenko. Used during the Frieza Saga. **Gekiretsu Madan'': 'Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents. **'Wild Rush Blaster: An Ultimate Combo which Gohan let out his rage by violently attacked the opponent with several punches then stunned them with a kick to the stomach. He then flew up, held his hand down in the same fashion as Explosive Demon Wave and fired a Full-Power Masenko down to the opponent. Used against third form Frieza. 'Advance Ki Technique' *'Special Beam Cannon:' A technique invented by Piccolo Jr. Gohan used this technique during Image Training with Krillin. *'Golden Dome Attack: '''Gohan will create a giant golden energy dome, condense it and fired it as a massive energy wave, strong enough to destroy a moon or a planet that shares the size of a moon. Used to destroy the Makyo Star and defeat Garlic Jr. *'Kame Hame Ha:' Taught and mastered by Son Goku during the training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. **'Super Kame Hame Ha''' **'Revenge Kame Hame Ha:' A stand-charging version of Super Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Used to repel Perfect Cell's Earth-Destroying Kame Hame Ha. **'Father-Son Kame Hame Ha:' A Double Sparking Combo of SSj2 Gohan and Son Goku. Gohan fires a single-hand Super Kame Hame Ha, Once collided on the opponent, Gohan reel his hand back then, with the spiritual assist of his father, empowered the beam to greater output, engulfing the opponent. Used to clash Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kame Hame Ha and destroy the bio-android completely. **'Ultimate Kame Hame Ha:' A Double Sparking Combo of Mystic Gohan and Super Saiyan Full Power Goku. Mystic Gohan and SSj Goku charges up their Super Kame Hame Ha then Goku teleports behind the opponent via Instant Transmission and both fired their beams, trapping the opponent in a huge sphere before detonating. Used in several video games. **'Brothers Kame Hame Ha:' A joint combo between Super Saiyan Gohan and Goten. The brothers fired their separate Super Kame Hame Ha, which merged into a larger version. Used to clash Broly's Omega Blaster. **'Family Kame Hame Ha:' A Triple Sparking Combo between Goku, Gohan and Goten. Similar as Father-Son version, Goku spiritually assist his sons by adding his Super Kame Hame Ha in the mix, making it even stronger. Used to pierce through the Omega Blaster and push Broly into the Sun, killing him. **'Twin Dragon Shot' **'Electric Kame Hame Ha:' A golden flashing version of Super Kame Hame Ha used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Used to try and destroy Majin Buu's Sealed Ball but failed. **'Justice Kame Hame Ha:' A spherical version of Kame Hame Ha used by Gohan as the Great Saiyaman. Used to blast a crowd of Zombies. 'Misc.' *'Telekinesis:' When a thug fired a missile at him, Gohan as the Great Saiyaman telekinetically push it back at him. *'Tenma Defense:' A green energy shield that protects Gohan from incoming attacks. He used it to protect Piccolo Jr., Krillin and himself from being suck into the Dead Zone and again to shield Vidal, Goten, Trunks and himself from Broly's Eraser Cannon. *'Super Breath:' Gohan used a far-less powerful version by accident when he tried to blow out the birthday candles as a Super Saiyan Full Power. *'Power Up To The Very Limit:' A supportive technique which Gohan powers up to his maximum strength. Used in his Mystic Form before engaging Beerus. Transformation *'Oozaru:' Being a Saiyan hybrid, Gohan was born with a Saiyan Tail that allows him to become an Oozaru. He transformed in the total of 3 times in the anime. **The first time he transformed was when Gohan spend the night stuck on the tall canyon and saw the Full Moon. After transforming, Gohan's own weight weaken the footing and he dropped down to the ground before destroying the canyon with a backhand punch. He proceed to rampage before Piccolo Jr. was forced to destroy the Moon to cancel his transformation. He then removed his tail. **In the filler, Goku's abandoned Attack Ball (that somehow moved from Mt. Paozu to the wasteland) projected a holographic moon that produce Bluntz Wave. Gohan was consumed by the Saiyan instinct and savagely attacked Piccolo Jr. before becoming an Oozaru. Piccolo Jr. destroyed the Attack Ball to cancel the transformation then remove the tail again. **During the battle against the weaken Vegeta, Gohan's tail had freshly re-grown and was commanded by his father telepathically into staring at the Power Ball Vegeta had made. Becoming an Oozaru again, Gohan began to rampage but Goku telepathically direct him into attacking Vegeta. Vegeta managed to slice the tail off but got crushed by the reverting Saiyan hybrid. *'Unlocked Potential:' A state Gohan underwent after Elder Guru unlocked a portion of Gohan's hidden potential. When Vegeta sensed Gohan's Ki, he mistaken it for Goku's, thus Gohan's Power Level in that state is equal or greater then Goku and Vegeta during the Saiyan Saga. *'Super Saiyan:' Gohan attains the form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Goku and becoming frustrated with himself about not being able to help more than he does. It was hardly used due of ascending higher later but was used during Resurrection "F" due of Gohan losing the mastery of his Super Saiyan. **'Super Saiyan Full Power:' An advancement of the basic Super Saiyan form that Gohan attains alongside Goku. Gohan uses it for the remainder of Dragon Ball Z and once again in Dragon Ball Super after reconditioning himself with Piccolo following Frieza's resurrection until he was able to reawaken his true power *'Super Saiyan 2:' Gohan first attains this form during a long training day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku but passes out from being too tired to hold it. Gohan manages to fully maintain the form during his battle with Cell and reuses the form for a few fights that follow against Bojack, Dabura, Majin Buu and against Piccolo in Dragon Ball Super. *'Great Saiyaman:' Technically not a transformation but rather a disguise Bulma made for Gohan so he can use his powers without being harrassed by the people. **'Super Great Saiyaman:' A Super Saiyan Full Power state with the Great Saiyaman costume. *'Potential Unlocked: '''A state of being Gohan takes after getting his full potential unlocked by Elder Kai. Gohan's power in this state makes him one of the most powerful characters in the franchise, even stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. Uses it at the end of Dragon Ball Z to battle Super Buu and in Dragon Ball Super to fight Beerus and take part in the Tournament of Power. **'Potential Unlocked Super Saiyan:''' While rarely ever doing so Gohan is capable of pushing it higher into Super Saiyan on top of Potential Unleashed state.